This application proposes the use of a genetic approach to define the potential roles of luteinizing hormone releasing hormone (LHRH) and its receptors in the brain. Specifically, the investigator proposes to employ the bacteriophage P1-derived Cre-loxP recombination system in a gene targeting approach to selectively delete the LHRH receptor gene from brain neurons and/or astrocytes, without affecting expression of the gene in endocrine tissues, such as the pituitary gland and ovaries.